Rangers Compendium
by The Wolves of Aurora
Summary: When Alyss finds a book about her husband and friends, she returns to the cabin in the woods to show Will. Very soon Will, Alyss, Horace, Cassandra as well as Alex - Cassandra and Horace's son and Miriam - Will and Alyss' daughter and the first female ranger, all converge at their home to read the stories.
1. The beginning

Alyss sat down in front of the small sea of expectant faces.

"You called us here Alyss" said Horace. "Why?"

"Well I found this book you see." Alyss replied, nervously. "It's called the Rangers Compendium."

"But there is a lot of books with titles like that." That was her husband Will

"But, this one Is different."

"How so?" Horace asked.

"Because it's about us." Exclamations of shock rang out.

"What do you mean?" asked Miriam

"I mean there are hundreds of pages of short stories about us!" Alyss told them.

"Prove it to us." Said Alex, ever the logical one. "Read us one of them."

"Okay"

* * *

I need to get good one shot's (or bad ones!) With authors who don't mind me using their stories!

I _**will**_write my own but I will need help!

Also feel free to criticise, but think about my feelings and don't be too mean!


	2. Goodbyes

**_Will… Why are you going on that mission? Why are you just going to leave us? She's coming in just three months and you're just going to leave us like that? There is a big chance that you're not coming back and you still took it. You have a long and fruitful life in front of you .There's still time; you can go back to Crowley's office and tell him you don't want to take it!_**

"Why would I do that" will said looking puzzled "I enjoy _most_ of my missions"

"Who's the she who's coming in three months?" Alyss wondered

"It's probably ME" Miriam squealed.

**All those words were running through her head as she searched the face of her husband .She wanted to say all of it but she knew that no matter what she said, he would still go. It was his duty to the kingdom and he couldn't refuse. If he chose to, it would just be like denying the oakleaf symbol that he wears around his neck.**

"I have rejected missions before; Crowley does take my opinion seriously!" Will said.

"Most of the time at least" Horace remarked "Do you not remember that trip into those crypts filled with the 'living dead'"

**It was also her duty as a servant to the kingdom and as the wife of a ranger to accept whatever the kingdom tells her to do and at that moment, what it's telling Will to do.**

"Well she's being logical, that's scary" Horace said, elbowing Will.

**_Her dear sweet Will. The Will she just married not too long ago and soon to be apart from._**

"Five months" Alyss said.

"What was five months" Will ask.

"How long we would have been married if Miriam was due in three months, because she was the reason we got married!"

"Was I?" Miriam squealed, the only way intelligible words ever worked their way out of her mouth.

"Well if we hadn't married then you would have been the child of an unmarried couple, and we would have got into trouble."

**"I'm sorry Alyss." Will said softly. It was as if he read her mind, every single word in her head. "I'll try my best to come back. He paused for a second. "Promise."**

"Read Alyss' mind?" scoffed Will, "She's far too complicated for that."

"Hey" Alyss smacked his arm playfully.

**Alyss lowered her head. That was supposed to assure her but it didn't because that doesn't guarantee that he will be back home in one piece ,back home alive.**

**_It's just try, it's not do_****. She told herself.**

"Do you really worry this much every time I go on a mission?" Will asked.

"Only the first few." Alyss confided.

**"It's a dangerous mission, Will. There's a big chance you're going to die." Alyss argued.**

**" That's a big chance not a definite answer. Just hold on to that small chance .I'll hold on to it too." Will smiled mostly to cheer her up when he said the last sentence.**

"That's good logic, so it can't be Will!" Cassandra joked

**Alyss nodded. Her stomach dropped though, when she saw the face of her husband. It held a peaceful kind of smile. ****_As if he's sure he's going to die and he accepts it._**

"Well, if you might die make peace with yourself, that way if you do die you don't have any qualms." Horace said wisely.

"That's cheerful, isn't it dad" Alex said.

**She was silent for the next few seconds as she searched her head for something to say to him. Something to at least delay his departure.**

**_The longer I talk to him, the longer he'll stay_****. She told herself.**

"Well what if it's a timed mission where I have to rescue a baroness before a madman kills her?" Will said "Alyss could be the cause of her death"

**"So I guess this is it… I'll be going now. I left Tug with Old Bob, please take care of her." Will reminded.**

"TUG IS MALE" Will raged "TUG IS A HE NOT A SHE"

"Calm down darling, it could be an error with the writers hand not their head." Alyss soothed him.

**The young woman bit her lip, thinking. ****_Oh yeah… Tug…_**

**Will was going to leave on foot because bringing a horse, even ranger horse, would be too dangerous. It was a very important recon mission and the Corps was doing everything it could to make Will as silent and unnoticeable as possible. They can never be too careful.**

"Would that happen?" Miriam, who had only just got her rangers horse (and loved it to pieces) asked "I don't ever want to be separated from Abelard" her horse was named after Halt's.

**The ranger had already turned around, the knapsack slung over his shoulder.**

**"Wait!" Alyss held on to the mottled cloak of her husband, cherishing it since it may be the last time she'd feel it this warm.**

"Is that saying that I would use a knapsack instead of... Oh yeah in that story I won't have Tug" Will said thought fully.

**"Alyss I really have to leave…" Will said a pleading look in his face .At that moment, his peaceful smile was gone and replaced by a doleful expression and tears. It was not rolling down his cheeks but it was definitely there, waiting until its owner lets it escape. "I can't delay this any longer…"**

"Makes the story about baronesses sound more likely now!" Horace said

**"It's like I want to see you leave but at the same time I don't." Alyss whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She felt the tears tickle her eyes, waiting to fall. Even with the skill of a diplomat, it took all her willpower to keep it there**

"I'm not ashamed to cry" Alyss said "unless I'm in negotiations." She conceded.

**Will turned back at her. "Close your eyes." He suggested.**

**"Will…Why?" Alyss managed to let out in her almost catatonic state.**

**"Just close your eyes and trust me." He said as he went nearer to her.**

"sounds scary!" Horace said

"Why?" Chorused Miriam and Alex.

"Oh the innocence" Cassandra whispered to Horace, Will and Alyss.

**Alyss took a deep breath and nodded. She closed her eyes.**

"UH OH" Horace said

"Shush" Cassandra chided

**The next few seconds felt like they were in slow motion. She felt his lips on hers. It felt just like their first. And it might be their last. She cherished that moment tried to imagine that it was happening in a happy occasion. Like their wedding. Her efforts were futile and completely destroyed when she felt a tear drop on her cheek but she knew it wasn't hers**

**Then she felt more of them roll down her cheek. She wasn't surprised , though, because it was when she felt Will's did she finally give in to her feelings too.**

**She waited for the sound of a knapsack slinging over his shoulder or the sound of footsteps that would slowly die ,she didn't hear anything and that gave her a surge of hope.**

"why would she hear anything, I'm a ranger."

**Could it be ? Is Will still there?**

**"Will." She whispered but there was no reply.**

"He's'not there" Miriam and Alex shouted.

**"Will…"She said again. There was still no reply and she felt her stomach drop when she realized that he might not be there anymore.**

**She opened her eyes and hastily looked around, searching for the took a deep breath and felt her tears fall faster down her face .She should've known that he would leave as silently as possible since that's what rangers do. That's what Will would do…**

"Well I obviously did do that and I would do that" Will said

**When she had married Will, she had already told herself the disadvantages of being married to a ranger and she knew it was going to be painful. She should've excepted the pain to be stronger though ,like this kind of pain .This was the pain of being in love with a ranger.**

**If you see them for a second, it doesn't guarantee you'll see them the next.**

"I've secretly said that for years" Cassandra said, "And I'm sure you have too Alyss."

"Yes"

"Anyone know the time?" Horace asked

"Bedtime" the adults chorused, before chasing the two children into the bedroom they were to share.

* * *

This story (the bits in bold) were done by Savannah Silverstone and I'm sure that she would love for any who actually read this to go check out her other stories at u/2601803/Savannah-Silverstone! Please leave a review or PM me if you have a one shot or other short story that I can use.


	3. COFFEE LUVER

"Another, another, another" squealed Miriam the next morning.

"Calm down and then maybe" Will scolded.

"You read it, please, Will" Alyss asked

"Okay" Will said. "Go get Horace and Cassie, Miriam" Will started

* * *

**Miriam woke up and stretched, the late morning sunlight filtering in through her window. WAIT. Late morning?**

"If she's my apprentice at this point then that doesn't bode well!" Will remarked dryly.

** Will always had her get up by dawn.**

"So she is." Alyss joked.

** Then she remembered. Today was her 13th birthday. Will was going to give her the day off.**

"He wouldn't, would he?" Horace sniggered.

**Gleefully, she hopped up, yanked her tunic and leggings on, slipped on her boots, but froze at the door. Very quietly, she opened it, wincing as the rusty hinge squeaked.**

"All my hinges are oiled at least once a month by me!" Will said indignantly.

**She peered out into the hall. No one was there. Quietly, she slipped out into the hall and towards the door. "Dad, I'm gonna go visit Alex!" Miriam yelled. **

"Why would I yell? Your obviously going to be behind me!" Miriam nit-picked.

**"You didn't have to yell, I'm standing right here, and so is Alex."**

"Told you so!" Miriam sang.

** Will stepped out from the pantry. "Happy birthday, sweetie." He came up and gave her a smooch **

"Whats a smooch?" Cassie wondered.

** on the top of her head, just the way he did when she was 6. "Daaad!" Miriam complained. "I'm not a six-year-old anymore!"**

"Repeating the six year old thing to make sure it hit home." Alex said.

"Shut up! Just because it's not about you." Miriam defended.

** Will pulled away, looking hurt but then grinning. "I'll leave you two alone now. Look on the top shelf of the pantry for your birthday treat." He went out into the yard, presumably to talk with Alyss.**

"If that's my thirteenth birthday then I'd say it's coffee" Miriam told everyone

**Miriam looked up to the top shelf. "Hm…Duncan's Dough-Circle coffee? I haven't even had coffee before!"**

"Well I hadn't." Miriam replied to the look Alex gave her.

**Alex looked at her strangely. "Never had coffee? We'll fix that." He took the pouch from her and fired up the fireplace,**

"What does that mean? Firing up the fire?" Alex said.

"Some people say that instead of lighting a fire" his father told him.

** hung the coffeepot over it, and waited for the water to boil. That done, he added the coffee grounds. **

"What are coffee grounds daddy?" asked Miriam

**Then he poured out two cups. "make sure you pu-"**

"Honey" Will said wincing, imagining the taste of unsweetened coffee.

** Miriam had already taken a huge gulp of steaming hot liquid.**

"Blueegh" went Miriam at the remembered taste.

** "No no no. You're supposed to put honey in the coffee. 5 spoonfuls should do it." **

"5!?" Alyss screeched. "Not 5, 2."

**Alex added the honey, then handed it back to her. This time, she sipped carefully and smiled. "yummy!"**

"This will be hell." Will murmered

**After hearing an alarming series of crashes and a few excited squeals, Will went back inside and found that his neat living space**

"Neat?" Alyss Sniggered.

** had been tuned into a disaster area. Miriam, upon seeing Will come in, ran at her dad. "DADDYDADDYDADDYDADDY! IGOTTOHAVECOFFEEANDITWASYUMMYANDIHADLOTSOFCOFFEE!" **

"God. Why would I give Miriam coffee granules and not make her the coffee?" Will asked, looking skyward.

** Will facepalmed. "You two have lots of energy. Why don't you spend that energy in that tree tonight?" **

"Sounding bad alert" Horace giggled, a sound out of character with his whole person.

**((AN: OMG that sounded SOO WRONG _)) **

"Whats AN?" Miriam asked

"Don't know, I'm just reading. But it does sound bad!" said Will

**Miriam frowned. "okay dad. ALEXALEXALEX! LET'S BUILD A TREEHOUSE!" she squealed as she raced outside.**

"I've done that!" Miriam squealed at Will, "On my thirteenth birthday!"

**Will and Alyss exchanged a knowing glance. "Kids will be kids." They said together, and laughed.**

"I think I would do more than send her out and laugh." Will said.

"'Nother, 'nother, 'nother" Alex and Miriam chanted.

"Okay, Cassie can read this one." Will said handing it to Cassie.

* * *

A

BIG

Thank you to Ranger Amethyst, who wrote that story specially for this story. Find her at u/3909498/Ranger-Amethyst. she has written 2 Brilliant stories for rangers apprentice.

Again, if anyone has a story they'd like me to use, pleease put it in a review or pm me.


End file.
